


Saorsa

by UlvDakota



Series: The Ones Who Never Made It Home [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination, Death, Explosions, Soldiers, They're soldiers and an assassin, Torture, but come on, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlvDakota/pseuds/UlvDakota
Summary: These are gonna be short fics to help me with the personalities and stuff of my rogue squad of clone ocs. I'm using prompts I've gathered as inspiration, though I'll be happy if anyone gives me any ideas for what to write.The fics won't necessarily have anything to do with each other or be in order time-wise, though I'll mention if they are.





	1. Boom - 1

**Author's Note:**

> CT-8196, known as Boom among his brothers, is the demolitions expert of the squad. Kinda. Blitz is just confused. Hungry too.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt:  
> "Yes, yeah, small favor, okay? Really small favor, right. I just need you to hold onto this bomb, for, like, a few seconds. ’S not ready yet, so there’s that. Just take it real quick."

**23 BBY**

Strolling quietly down a deserted alley somewhere on a nameless Outer Rim planet, one of the last things Blitz expected (or wanted) was to nearly be flattened by a man sprinting towards her. Tensing, she side-stepped and continued walking but paused as he skid to a halt next to her.

"Ma'am! Can you do me a favour?" He was breathing hard, though his voice was surprisingly soft for someone his size. He looked to be around 5'8" and was heavily built, causing Blitz to believe he was some kind of workie or something. Catching sight of the blaster holstered to his belt, which looked like a DL-44, the 'or something' sounded much more likely.

"Wha-" She looked at him in confusion, only just now noticing the small package he gripped tight and the bulky backpack carried over one shoulder.

"Yes, yeah, small favor, okay? Really small favor, right. I just need you to hold onto this bomb, for, like, a few seconds. ’S not ready yet, so there’s that. Just take it real quick." He thrust the package into her hands and she could only stare in shock as he hefted the backpack off his shoulder, sat it on the ground, and began rifling through it. Blinking, she glanced from the supposed 'bomb' to the man and back a few times while resisting the urge to-

_To what? Throw the 'bomb' at his head?_

She wasn't an explosives expert, her expertise lay in other areas, but she was pretty sure throwing a bomb (ready or not) wouldn't end well for anyone so she held the package as he'd asked.

A few moments later, her patience was rewarded as the man looked up and reached for the package with a grin.

"Thanks for that ma'am, you've been very helpful." As soon as he'd put the package on the ground he'd torn the wrapping off of it, then grabbed a couple of tools and begun fiddling with what she could clearly see was, in fact, a bomb.

"Look, I dunno who you are or what you're doing with a kriffing _bomb_ but I'm leaving," Blitz had already took a step back and turned, ready to get back to her 'borrowed' ship and off planet, but the low whir of a blaster and the sight of someone standing at the end of the alley made her freeze. 

Before she could speak or reach for the blade up her sleeve, the sharp pain of a stun bolt to the back caused her to crumple. All Blitz saw was the 'bomb man' standing directly above her before a second blast shocked her into unconsciousness.

  


When Blitz woke, the first thing she was aware of was a horrible pain shooting up the length of her back. The second was that it was dark. The third, she was hungry. Rolling over and using the wall to sit up, she guessed that she must've been out for at least 8 hours because she was pretty sure it was noon when she'd encountered 'bomb man'. 

Speaking of the chakaar, she was still in the alley but there was no sign anyone else had been there. Pulling herself to her feet, Blitz stumbled out of the alley and slowly made her way to her ship. When she got there, she immediately went to the small kitchen with the intent of finding food, but it was only when she'd sat down with a full stomach and a glass of blue milk that she realised she didn't have any pain meds. Dropping her head onto the table, she let out a low whine that turned into a growl.

"I'm gonna _kill him._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Workie" is just another word for worker, like a joiner or whatever.


	2. Lynx - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CC-8197 is the commander of the squad, and it's never really understood names.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt:  
> There was a heavy crack, and a sharp pain, and then he was falling. The only thing he could think of before everything went black was, “Oh hells.“  
> (I changed some stuff to make it fit into the story)

**29 BBY**

From the moment it was decanted alongside it's brothers, 8197 had understood that it didn't have a name, at least not like civilians did. It had a number though, that counted right? It answered to a number, just as civilians answered to a word. That logic was cemented in 8197's mind, and no one could persuade it otherwise.

  


**28 BBY**

It all started when, one day, 8196 looked up and boldy announced that they were to call him 'Boom'. 8195 had quietly asked why, and 8194 had answered that it was because bombs go boom. While 8196 had nodded and the others had cheered, 8197 had only glanced down and continued cleaning the blaster in it's hands. It supposed 8196's logic made sense, he _was_ learning to expertise in ordnance after all.

A few weeks later 8193 had showed them a type of plant called a 'tree', which was really big and strong and could live for a very long time. 8194 then said he wanted to be called 'Treeo', because he was bigger and stronger compared to them. 8197 clenched it's fist but said nothing, though it's mind was racing. _Why?_

Only three days after 8194 chose a name, 8193 had stepped into the mess hall and turned to them with a grin as 8196 greeted him with a happy 'Mari'. 8195 had walked up to talk with 8196, but before he could 8197 had shouldered past them and stormed out of the mess hall. This wasn't right. It had to stop.

For the following six months, everything was fine though the others seemed to have become annoyed by 8197 calling them by their numbers. It didn't really understand why. Didn't they realise that the white-coats would take them away? That they'd never be seen again? They were acting as if they were defective! Which they weren't. Or maybe they were? _Maybe they were._

  


**25 BBY**

Three years. Three more years of misery and pain and training as they were prepared to fight an enemy they didn't know, though 8197 had another idea. It had watched and planned, waiting for the right moment to strike. It's squad brothers were defective, the signs were all there and 8197 kicked itself for not noticing sooner. Maybe if it had then it wouldn't have come to this, but there was no point dwelling on the past. If the white-coats realised it's squad brothers were defective, they would all be destroyed. It couldn't allow that to happen. It was a good soldier.

Finally, the plan was in motion. It had heard the others speaking about leaving during the night while the white-coats were gone, using a secret passageway that they'd found years ago, and so it had gone to the armoury before finding a perch above the entrance on which to wait. It was wearing it's full armour, carrying a handful of thermal detonators and extra ammo for it's DC-15A. They wouldn't be escaping.

When 8197's brothers finally appeared, they had come round the corner slowly but sped up as they got closer to the panels that hid their escape route. It waited until 8196 had crouched and reached to remove the panels before it fired a warning shot. The effect was instantaneous. The four dived for cover, bringing their weapons up and firing blindly towards it instinctively. It returned fire, it's vantage point meaning it was able to fire a blast directly into 8195's torso and bring him down. It's distraction meant the other three had time to find cover, but the sight of their brother collapsing caused 8193 to break his cover and race to his brother. It smirked, medics were _so_ predictable.

Calling out a greeting, because they were still brothers, 8197 growled as their only reply was 8194 shouting 'Lynx'. They'd thought it needed a name, not understanding that they had numbers and _that's all they needed whydidn'ttheyunderstand!_

It's answer to the word was short and sweet, a blaster bolt to 8193's thigh. It was only then that 8197 realised that 8196 had disappeared. It moved to pull itself up but before it could there was a heavy crack and a sharp pain, and then it was falling. The only thing it could think of before everything went black was, “Oh hells."


End file.
